A nightmare on elm street: nancy's nightmares
by doctorwhofan123456789
Summary: Nancy is brutaly attacked by murderer freddy kreuger


A nightmare on elm street: nancy's nightmares

AN: this is the resultmof a omegle chat. written with the help of sleapinghurts on tumblr

Nancy looked out of the window as if it was any normal saturday morning. The sun was shining, and if this was a week ago, she'd be happy. But she wasn't happy. She had started to dream again...  
This man had chased her in her dreams. This man with a clawed glove, red and green sweather and a fedora.  
Nancy turned around. She really needed to sleep. She was scared, but after 8 days it was impossible to stay awake.  
"Here we go" she whispered, and lay down too close her eyes.

She was on the outside of her house. Everting looked wrong, but it sure was elm street. "Nancy" a voice said.  
She turned around.  
"Shut up! Let me sleep!" she screamed. She knew who it was.  
He appeard in front of her. He was laughting.  
"What's the matter with you? Why do you keep following me? I took away your powe long ago!" she kept screming, but deep inside she knew why.  
"Im taking revange, nancy." He said. He took up his hand, the one with the glove, and streched it after her.  
"You can't! Nobody is afraid of you anymore! You're dead!"  
She turned to face him, knowing that it was her only chanse.  
Freddy, wich was his name, knew what she was up to, and took one of the knifes to her throght.  
"You can't do it Freddy. I know ou too well. And you know me." Her teeth was clinged, and the voice barely a whisper.  
He looked her straight into her eyes, removed his glove and cuted her arm instead.  
"Screw you!" She said, and took three steps back. She knew he could kill her, and she was scared of him. But she couldn't show it.  
Freddy started running at her, knowing that she would run away from him.  
Nancy started running. What else could she do. Unfortionantly she fell, and hit her foot.  
"Shit!" she whispered.  
Freddy stopped over her, and preapeard himself to kill her.  
Nancy tried to get up.  
"Don't you dare to touch me!" she yelled  
"Im gonna enjoy this moment." He said. He bent down at her.  
Nancy grabbed his arm, and tried to force him down on the ground. Hoping that he would fall over.  
Freddy fell over, leaving nancy on the ground.  
Nancy quickly stood up.  
"You can't hurt me. You like me too much!" she whispered and took off. She didn't want him to be close after her.  
Freddy got up, And chased her. She was fast, but freddy was still getting closer.  
Nancy kept running. Knowing that it didn't matter. This was Freddy's world, and he decided the rules. But that didn't mean she couldn't break them.  
Freddy was like 3 foot behind nancy. Still, he couldnt catch her.  
"Let me go!" She screamed and turned around fast.  
He stopped chasing her, giving her a chance to get away.  
"Why are you just standing there, why won't you just kill me?"  
"I dont have to run!" He said. He sudently appeard behind her. "Im controling this world."  
"Well, I know. And that's your weekness. I know everything about you.!" She turned around so that her face was infront of his.  
"Ok, game over, or whatever you say." He said, and cutt her leg. "Try running now"  
Nancy yelled. She didn't wake up though. She wished that she could, but no. She didn't.  
"Why whont you just... Let me be?"  
"You killed me, like 3 times. Now, its my turn to kill you" freddy said  
"You can't!" She cired. He couldn't kill her. He could not.  
Atleast she thought so.  
Feddy sharpend his glove and stabbed her. She didnt die tough.  
Nancy coughed blood and wished for all this to end. Why didn't she just die?  
"You won't!" she whispered.  
"Please!"  
Freddy was a man without mercy. He stabbed her once more. She was still alive.  
"Fuck you!" She whispered, and then... She woke up.

She was coverd in blood, but she was finaly awake.  
Nancy smiled to herself and walked in the bathroom. She was able to do that. She saw the wounds on her body and kept coughing. She knew she had to go to the hospital.  
She called the hospital, and waited for an ambulance.  
The ambulance arrived.  
"We'll have to put you under!" The nurse said.  
"NO.!" Nancy yelled, but she was to late. The needle was already in her arm.  
She was dreaming again.

Nancy opened her eyes again. The boiler room. The horrible boiler room.  
"Shit"  
She was still coverd in blood and wounds, so freddy was sure around here somewhere.  
Not that the dreaming was enough, but just as in real life she was lying on a table. Only that in her dream, she was tied up..  
She tried to get loose, when she herd footsteps.  
"Freddy, you son of a bitch! Let me go!" she cried, still covered in her own blood.  
"Didn't get enough in your last dream?" He laughed. "You came back for more?!"  
"It was the nurse!" She said angrily between her teeth. She knew that she'd die here. Like this. A victim for the man she hated most.  
"Oh yeah, nurses" he said leaning against nancys cuted leg. "You just gotta hate them, right"  
"Why won't you give me a chance to run?" Nancy whispered and held back the tears.  
"A chance to run! Haha, your funny right" ha said. "I gave you one in your last dream. Why should i give you another one?"  
"Because I deserve one?" she said, mad and still trying not to cry. But as long as he didnt touch her, she was sure she could make it.  
"You deserve nothing!" Freddy said, while cutting a bit of her ear.  
Nancy screamed. She had no idea on how to get out of this one.  
"Freddy, don't you care for me?" she said, hoping that her femininty would save her.  
"No, i dont care about anyting." Freddy said. While saying that, nancy got her hand loose.  
Nancy slapped Freddy off. She was still tied up with her other hand, but now she could fight him off.  
"You care for yourself!"  
"Smart girl!" He said. "But i got two hands."  
"Back off!" Nancy said, and managed to get a hold of Freddys shirt.  
She tried to drag it in a way, so that he would fall.  
"I see what your doing here, nancy. To bad for you, i got knifes" freddy said, and scrached her hand.  
Nancy kept her teeth together. She wouldn't want to give him the pleasure of hearing her scream again.  
"Let me go!"  
"Its always fun chasing someone." He said and cut over the ropes.  
Nancy rolled off the table, and hit the ground. The pain was intense in hear earlier cuts, and her ear was bleeding like crazy. But she was going to make it.  
"Now, fight me, if you can." Freddy said, playing with his razors.  
Nancy stood up, and grabbed a iron stick from the ground.  
"Bring it!" She said confident.  
Freddy flew at her, trying to cut her once more.  
She hit him with the stick, hoping that it would hurt. Though she knew Freddy couldn't feel pain during dreams.  
"Oh, that felt good." He said, "take this" he stabbed her arm, making her drop the stick.  
She moaned in pain, feeling the blood flush from her arm. She hated this.  
He grabbed her, turned her to face the wall, while he got his hand on her trought.  
She started to cry, still moaning in pain from her arm, ear and the earlier wounds.  
"Any last wishes" freddy said.  
"How about a kiss?" she said as a joke. Her only chance to survive was to keep talking with him until the doctors woke her up. And for all she knew that could take a long time.  
"Hehe, your funny." He said. "No, seriously, you dont want anything else."  
"Live!" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"No, i rather kill you" he said. Nancy noticed hus hand, and bited it.  
She ran off, and watched the following events. She knew Freddy was mad now. But she would survive.  
"You bitch" freddy said and ran after her.  
Nancy kept running, but ended up falling again.  
Freddy was getting realy close now, still playing with his razors.  
Nancy looked up.  
"Freddy, there's just one thing I've always wondered about you?"  
"Tell me, bitch"  
"Why wont you fucking die?" nancy stood up, and started running again.  
Freddy ran after her, he was rinning faster then her.  
Nancy jumped over a metal fence, and ducked for other things trying to hit her off her feet.  
Freddy controled the dream world, so he just ran trough the things.  
Nancy faced a wall. Knowing that it was a dead end.  
"Dont touch me!" she yelled, feeling that Freddy was getting closer.  
Freddy was right behind her."nancy, this is the end, bitch" he said and stabbed her.  
Nancy coughed, and felt how she was slipping away. Atleast Freddy hadn't had her phone lick her face this time.  
Freddy stabbed her once more, enjoying the moment.  
Nancy closed her eyes.  
"Don't feel bad?" she whispered, and then she felt a hand drag her out of the dream. The nurse.

The nurse looked worried at her:  
"What just happened?" she asked.  
Nancy looked at her confused.  
Nancy was still crying, and dragged all needles out of her arm.  
"Give me Hypnocyl!" she yelled.  
Nancy didn't know what had happened to Freddy. Before he had been so into the talking, now he was more into killing. Just wanting to kill her.  
The nurse gave her some hypnocyl, "having a bad dream?" She asked  
"Having a bad dream?" Nancy asked irritaded.  
"I was dying! Have you heard about Fred Krueger?"  
The nurse was shocked. Fred kreuger, she was sure she had herd that name before.  
"He's in my dreams!" Nancy said softly. She wanted to sleep so bad. But Freddy would be there. He liked to torture her. And she was afraid that if she fell asleep, she'd get in a coma, and never wake up.  
The nurse looked at the floor. "Yes, i'we herd of fred kreuger! She said. "He killed my brother, in his sleap."  
"Well, he's trying to kill me!" Nancy looked down at her wounds. They were bandaded, so they were covered. But they still hurted  
The nurse didnt know what to say. Nancy looked so scared.  
"Well, he won't leave me alone. He likes me too much"  
"I dont know what to do," the nurse said. Sudently, freddys arm came through her head, killing her.

Nancy screamed like crazy, and saw Freddy coming out of the Nurse.  
"Listen now, nancy" freddy said. "Your dying here, now, in that bed."  
"I'm not!" She screamed, and pushed the "help" button on her bed.  
A male nurse came in, "what is it" he said. He obviusly didnt see freddy.  
"He's trying to kill me!" Nancy screamed.  
"Who's trying to kill you" he said  
"FRED KRUEGER!"  
"Listen, girl, you and me ae the only one in this roo..." He didnt get any further, befor freddy killed him.  
"FREDDY STOP!" Nancy yelled, covered in the nurse, doctor and her own blood.  
"NO, dont you get it nancy? Im killing you here. And no one can srop me." Fred said  
"I can!" she cried, and grabbed a needle lying on a table.  
"Oh, a neadle, whats that gonna do" fraddy said wit a sarcastick voice.  
"You don't know what's been on that needle, Krueger!"  
"What, tell me you bitch" fred comanded.  
"Hypnocyl." She whispered.  
"And what will happen if you stop dreaming?"  
"Dont you dare," freddy said, going to stabb her.  
Nancy grabbed his shirt.  
"I do." She whispered softly and sank the needle in his stomach.  
"NOOOO,"he said. He stabbed her leg, before dissapering.  
Nancy fell down on the floor, tired. She fell asleep there. Wishing the world away. Freddy was gone now, and nancy was finaly able to sleap well.

The end


End file.
